


榴莲酥太甜了你知道吗

by djdecember



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M, 祁炀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdecember/pseuds/djdecember
Summary: 魔改原著，续写送戒指， OOC。几乎都是主受视角，不适勿喷。含杰克苏描写，可能有常识性错误，介意慎入。





	榴莲酥太甜了你知道吗

原文：  
两天后，祁醉等到了一枚戒指。  
HOG史上最穷的队长，想方设法，尽他所能，送了祁醉一枚真心。  
笨拙又老土，浪漫又锥心。

榴莲酥太甜了你知道吗

1.  
“您的戒指和卡，请收好。”

“谢谢。”

“欢迎下次光临。”导购礼貌道别，忍不住上前多看了几眼。

客户是罕见的美少年款，一头金发招摇之至，半长扎个马尾在脑后，没绑住的碎发服帖在脸上，颜色和长度都极为挑人，样貌稍逊色点就得鄙夷一声“杀马特”，居然被驾驭得毫不违和；再看年纪约莫二十前后，个头中等偏高，高帮鞋牛仔裤长款深色外套，下摆险险没过腰臀，衬得腿纤细伶仃两条，皮肤也是特别摆的那种，要说哪点可惜就是表情太过淡漠浪费了这张脸，一路走来简直像个自带冷气的人形冰棍儿。

上海黄金地段的百货，又是非周末的上午时段，有闲来逛的不是富太就是老板，大多年过半百了，忽然进来个年轻的，都猜是哪个富家小开。能看出来来人想尽量低调点不引人注目，可惜长得实在出众，以至一进门就成了导购们的重点盯梢对象——就算不买进来看一下也好啊！一众姐姐们咬着手绢嘤击长空，就差直接动手拉人了。无奈落花有意流水无情，冰棍儿头都没抬直接进了最里边的珠宝区，周围顿时一片咬牙切齿捶胸抹泪，作态十分之夸张，几双火眼金睛恨不能给人身上盯出个窟窿来，这都后话了。

这边于炀把卡和手机放置妥当了，袋子拎在手里就想看看，却又怕人笑话，左顾右盼了半晌，最终走到人少的角落里打开盒子看了一眼，随后又看了一眼。

戒指的取得过程不可谓不艰辛，一路借钱未果还被祁醉骗财骗色耍的晕头转向，坚持着不交代事实，为得也就此刻这点笨拙的战果了。于炀心里蹦出点欢呼雀跃的小兴奋，忍不住脑补祁醉带上戒指的表情，以他性格的高调张扬，估计会把戒指吹得天花乱坠夸张至极，不出一秒就人尽皆知，隔天又上热搜的程度。

于炀顺便想起刚才导购随口一句调侃：“送女朋友的？”

什么的女朋友。

他那时候没正面回答，只回个微笑礼貌道别了事。心思都在怎么送祁醉戒指上了，哪还有空注意周围。

太过乐不思蜀以至忘乎所以，周围事物一律自动屏蔽，飘了几十米都没回过神，身后的汽车喇叭声就更不可能听到了。

这边车里的祁醉可就郁闷了——到底是多开心的事，车鸣成这样都一点没反应。

他这位小男友作为资深宅男一枚，作息约等于吸血鬼，平日里出门次数屈指可数，三餐宵夜不是战队伙食就是外卖，日用品基本快递解决，兴趣寥寥无几，除了抽烟烫头训练再多没有，但凡见光的买卖，不是打比赛就是和自己腻在一块，像现在这样一个人走大街上闲逛还和自己偶遇，可真太稀罕了。

仔细一看于炀还一直低头摆弄着手里的盒子，有点纳罕小孩手里拿的是什么。

从经验来看，应该是首饰之类。

首饰？送谁啊。

联系到于炀前几天一顿倒腾，再加上脸上那点没来得及消退的开心，猜也猜出个七七八八，肯定不是自己戴就是送他了，或者情侣款。

原本是起了点逗他的心思，想装作陌生人开车一路搭讪，说点“这位帅哥一个人吗，有没有荣幸请您喝杯咖啡”之类的骚话把于炀弄个脸红，再拐人上车拉回去了事，计划得挺完美，可惜一路把车速降到最低跟着于炀，喇叭按得周围人都回过头来看了，于炀还是没注意到他。

听不到有什么办法，祁醉倚在车窗上笑的一脸无奈，还不得山不就我我就山。眼看前方是红灯，祁醉利索把车往路边一停，快步走向于炀。

而于炀这边余光瞥见眼前一堵墙，不由一个激灵，险险停了下来，差点和对面撞个满怀。

“抱歉，我没注意路……”头还没抬起，先一句道歉递过来，之后发旋随脸颊扬起隐向脑后，露出尖俏下巴托着细瘦脸颊，也就个半大孩子，一见是祁醉，眼里讶异转为惊喜：“队长……”

祁醉盯着于炀一脸无辜，不由心猿意马，捉弄的话张口就来：“于队长贵人多忘事，老板叫你也没听见？”

叫了？于炀瞬间呆滞，回忆半天都想不起这回事，只得满脸歉意地冲祁醉摆手：“走神了，不是故意的……”

表情语言八分恳切两份求饶，模样可怜可爱，长相又太占便宜，祁醉成功倒戈，心软了。

姑且饶你这一回。

不想于炀眼睛四处乱瞟不敢看自己，双手不着痕迹背到身后，想了想才糯糯开口：“队长怎么在这儿？”

怎么都有点不太心安理得的成分在，甚至绞尽脑汁没话找话，分明就是做贼心虚。

祁醉不由笑出声来，想接着张口开逗他两句，不想还没开口，背后已经一声尖叫打断了他：“卧槽，drunk！！是drunk吗！姐妹们我看见祁神了！！”

一句话引发引发萨拉热窝事件，周围瞬间礼花一样炸了——

“妈呀第一次见活的！”

“还有youth！！他们在干嘛！”

“我CP现场营业了！手机呢给我拿出来拿出来！！”

熙攘叫喊成了催化剂，引起四面八方百分百的回头率，有些原本已经认出但是不敢表现的现在也跟着激动起来，和不明就里看热闹的人凑在一起，日常逛街瞬间变成了粉丝见面会。

再不离开估计警察得来维护治安了，祁醉扭头和于炀对视片刻，当机立断拽起于炀的胳膊，跑————！

尖叫顿时高了好几个分贝，此起彼伏不绝于耳，两位正主这么拉着手一路小跑，在粉丝眼里根本就是百年难得一见的大型CP发糖现场，吃瓜群众拿起手机一顿猛拍，恨不得化身私生追击全程，就连路边餐馆公放的音乐都成某种起哄的应和：“想带上你私奔…………！！”

于炀简直要崩溃了，跑到车边时一个趔趄，差点把脸糊在车窗上，被祁醉当机立断拽开门拎着丢进副驾，点火挂挡踩油门一气呵成，瞬间就飙得没了踪影。

2.  
一路开到临近基地才放慢速度，祁醉瞥了一眼于炀手里的盒子，终于愿意分点闲心去问刚才没问完的问题：“不准备解释一下你手里的东西？”

于炀咽一下口水，没有说话。

按他原本的打算，应该是训练完拿到祁醉房间去送给他，最好能亲手给他戴上，之后再顺理成章干点什么什么，才是比较圆满的做法，谁想能在街上偶遇祁醉，弄得计划还没执行就胎死腹中了。

但是不解释又没什么两样，明摆着的猫腻，祁醉心里都有数，哪可能不知道。

车磨蹭半路终于搁浅在黄埔江边的快速路停车带，一时静得只剩江水流动的声响。秋天刚降温的月份，风刮着银杏叶簌簌作响，三五成群倾泻而下，前车窗被盖了金黄一片，落叶敲打着前车玻璃，淅淅索索和水声混在一起，隐约盖过了过响的心跳。

祁醉没像平常一样开玩笑调解气氛，只把火一熄就不再有下一步动作，瞧着他一脸好整以暇。

于炀只得开口：“是……”

口气支支吾吾，估计心里又不知道纠了哪门子结，磨蹭半天终于从纸袋里拿出包装精致的小盒，拉掉丝带打开盖子，将里面的东西摆在自己眼前——是两枚戒指，除上面的装饰多少外，没任何差别。

饶是早有心里准备，祁醉还是漏了一拍心跳，只觉得于炀双唇一张一合，说话的表情动作都被拉长成了无限的慢动作。

“是戒指。”他听见于炀说，“想买了送你，后来……”

于炀廉耻心太重，说完这句就没了下文——祁醉得寸进尺在先，他少不了接招拆招在后，为防着对方翻花样地捉弄他，只能止损一点是一点，努力装得云淡风轻若无其事，表情语气都自然点。

祁醉只愣了很短一瞬，随后依旧是标准的祁神式笑容，翻脸快如翻书：“后来什么？”

“后来就买了两个……”脸颊逐渐升温，于炀把头扭向一旁，臊得不敢再看祁醉。

祁醉了然，凑过来点问他：“所以是情侣款？”

声音贴近耳廓，太近了，于炀忽然就紧张了起来，准备好的解释也忘了个光，几次张嘴没表达出个所以然，最终还是自暴自弃地点了点头。

祁醉哪能放过这种机会，抓了他的手腕把人按在了座椅里，摘出戒指晃在于炀眼前，语气一如既往的戏谑：“所以宝贝儿你这是在……求婚？”

“……？”

于炀大脑当机。

他觉得自己应该说点什么。

祁醉没给他机会，先一步吻了上来。

尾音淹没在细密的亲吻中，再发不出什么多余的声响，鼻息碰触间暧昧层层高涨，心里的情绪多到就要爆炸。祁醉比往常更为强势，几乎整个人覆到了于炀上方，双手压制他的手在身体两侧，迫使他无法移动分毫。嘴唇草草碰触后就伸出舌头去顶他的齿缝，蛮横失礼地闯了进来，后脑和耳廓压在车窗上一阵冰冷，唇上却热情到反常，不断咬着他的拉扯。窒息蔓延，于炀想偏过头去换气，却被捏着下巴强拽了回来，警告一样盯了他片刻才又低头舔掉他唇角流下的水痕，向下亲吻脖颈。

皮肤上尽是湿漉漉的痕迹，舌尖滑过喉结，牙齿攫取了啃咬，嘴唇吸附皮肤拉扯，动作稍显粗暴。疼痛的细碎逐渐蔓延，过境之处淤痕遍布，许久之后对方贴着颈侧停下，温暖贴合皮肤战栗不止，祁醉这时抬头看他，眼里意犹未尽，他正不明就里时，祁醉在他唇角抹了一下，就起身侧转松开了他，拉开车门走了出去。

“……？”

小说里不都直接地爬过来的吗。

于炀一脸懵逼地看着祁醉绕过车前走到他所坐的副驾，拉开车门下巴点点旁边示意他：“往过点，让我进去。”

于炀往过挪着不住腹诽，主驾不够宽敞吗，非要和他挤在一块……幸好祁醉今天开的这辆车内部尚属宽敞，两个人挤在副驾驶还有空间伸展腿脚，不至于挤成蜗居里的虾米。祁醉推搡着他坐进来了还嫌不满意，一边挤一边说：“员工怎么能和老板挤一块，这么没眼色。”

说着还拍拍大腿，眼神一块示意他：“坐这儿，又不是没给你留位子。”

于炀表情凝固了。神特么的留位子。

于炀能怎么办，于炀也很绝望。嫁出去的员工泼出去的水，没有人权就是他此时的专属代名词。没人权的员工于炀反抗无能求助无门，垂死挣扎后无计可施，只得乖乖坐到了老板大腿上，一脸决绝仿佛就义烈士待宰羔羊。

空间还是太拥挤了，坐上去后头顶险险顶住车顶，基本是动弹不得的状态，只能任由着祁醉拉起手，戒指一人一个套在中指上。

“好看。”祁醉把手和于炀的并排在一起：“我很喜欢。”

于炀低下头悄悄地笑了。

手背被亲吻一下后，于炀感觉祁醉推着他向前，示意他站起来。单纯如炀神，并未过多考虑祁醉的意图，脑子里想的居然还是有没有压着祁醉，显然已经忘了这人臭不要脸和他挤一块，根本不会在乎他体重的事，十分配合地站了起来，双臂撑在挡风玻璃前的中控台上，姿势要多暧昧有多暧昧。等于炀反应过来，已经被扒掉了裤子，一把拦腰抱着坐回了腿上。

“戒指都交换完了，于队长，入个洞房表示一下？”

“……？”

大概世间所有的殊途，都能被祈醉同归到这方面上——

黄道吉日，宜求婚、宜领证、宜拜堂、宜行周公之礼。

3.

就剥光于炀这件事上，祁醉简直可以称作驾轻就熟，在于炀的配合下迅速剥了他裤子脱离脚裸，将他脚架在空调出风口上，摆出个双腿张开门户大敞的造型，姿势放荡得毫无下限可言。

“真乖。”祁醉偏过头来亲他的侧脸：“紧张吗？”

呼吸更加急促急促，于炀不由自主抓紧了祁醉的手腕。

他其实没敢告诉祁醉，自己不但不紧张，还因着类似于幕天席地的裸露，和随时会被发现的危险出境而隐隐生出了期待。

祁醉却好像看出了什么，笑着问他：“我怎么觉得你好像还挺喜欢我这样对你？”

于炀闻言脸色爆红，猛地用手臂遮住眼睛装作鹌鹑，任凭祁醉如何哄骗也不肯再拿开了。

祁醉不与他较劲，手顺着衣服下摆探了进去，不老实地在腰腹上四处摩挲；于炀不知因为抚摸或是气温过低，身体随着手指移动不住打颤，感觉指腹温度略低于皮肤，因着常年训练生出一层薄茧，一路掠过腰窝和肚脐，在腰侧稍作停留后继续向上，直到胸前才停了下来，两指捏住乳尖拉扯，指甲微微用力掐着中间的缝隙，刺痛中伴随着酥麻感。心里好奇，低头看一眼，当机被祁醉逮住了小动作，亲着于炀的耳廓，明知于炀害羞还恶意质问他：“好看吗？”

热气喷入耳朵的敏感区域，烫的于炀一阵哆嗦，又被手指指捏着乳尖作恶，双重夹击下舒服得伸展脖颈，推了推祁醉的手臂象征性地反抗一下未果后，自暴自弃仰倒在祁醉身上，眯起眼睛喘息起来。

“好不好看？”祈醉咬着他的耳朵说：“怎么又不说话了，又害羞了？”

“没有看……”于炀皱着眉小声嘟囔。

还能分心顶嘴，真是长本事了。祁醉心里好笑，扳下遮阳板打开化妆镜，示意于炀去看镜子，声音里歹意满满：“别说我欺负你，自己看。”

于炀抬眼，本能地向下瞟去，似乎看见了什么，忽然就触电似的偏过了头。

“别躲。”祁醉拍拍于炀的脸，半强迫地引导他去看镜子：“不是挺好看的吗。”

于炀脸颊滚烫，勉强看着镜子，看着自己的衣服撩到胸口以上，布料遮着两点若隐若现，正被两根修长的手指揉搓挤压着，欺负得略微红肿，在低温和外力的双重刺激下迅速挺立起来。同时性器被握着快速套弄，从镜子底端勉强能看到一点，包皮被反复剥开，露出其中嫩红的头部，在粗暴的外力下断断续续流出清液，又被拇指抹掉涂满茎身。上下两处的双重刺激让呻吟几乎忍不住，于炀挣扎着抓住祁醉的手试图阻止他继续，吃力地扭过头去，眼里满是请求：“别……别再……”

祁醉抬头在于炀下巴上亲了一下以示安抚，嘴里说的却完全不是一回事：“怎么，不让老公帮你，难道你想自己来？”

说着已经反过来握住他的手：“那就自己来。”

于炀刚想说什么，已经被祁醉接下来一句刺激得眼泪溢出眼眶：“让我看你射出来的表情。”

温度略高的掌心包裹着他的手，引导他自己握着自己性器上撸动着。于炀背德感更重，浑身都泛起了浅粉色，又忍不住臣服于这样欢愉，渐渐摆脱祁醉自己主动起来，满手都是粘稠湿润，性器随着手掌的动作发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

脚掌贴在挡风玻璃上，脚掌温度略高让脚周蒙上一层雾气，视线被腿遮挡看不到底下的情形，只能通过祁醉打开副驾驶的储物盒和挤出润滑液挤出的声音判断出什么，不禁绷紧了身体，感觉沾着冰凉液体的手指探入股缝中轻轻按压，将润滑涂满四周，然后轻微用力，手指没入了不断瑟缩的入口

为什么车里还背着润滑剂……于炀忍不住腹诽，然而很快就被异物侵入的不适感夺去了注意力，随着肠道被扩张不自觉蹙起了眉，喉间也失控地闷哼出声，试图放松身体接纳扩张的胀痛；随后第二指如期而至，顺着入口边缘被撑开的皱褶摩挲，安抚片刻后毫不犹豫地贴着中指顶入，将小穴撑得越发紧绷。于炀向下挺动身体配合手指插弄，尽量松弛肌肉适应，诱导其向前列腺的位置戳刺，自己手里的速度也变得更快，企图以此分散注意力，性器顶端的小孔不断溢出液体，顺着指缝流下渗入座位的布料，形成细小的深色斑点。

体内作妖的手指此时轻易找到了敏感点所在，在于炀一声惊呼时狠狠碾了上去，不断按压刺激，制造出过剩的愉悦，使身上的人不住慌乱地推拒，又不免被快感侵袭分了神，摆动臀部迎合着手指的侵犯，并无意识地握着自己性器套弄，已经无法顾忌自己是怎样一副放荡模样，目光逐渐失去焦点，动作越来越快，终于在一片水渍声中射了出来。

“舒服吗？”恍惚中听见祁醉问他，声音忽远忽近听不太真切。

高潮的酥软尚未褪去，眼前昏黑一片，于炀无力回答，只能勉强点点头。居然只是指交就射了出来，于炀羞愤欲死，简直不知该夸祁醉技术好还是嫌自己丢人。他懒散靠在车门上不想再动，被祁醉抬手将眼前的碎发捋到额头上，和鬓角的发丝一并黏了汗服帖在脸上。车内弥漫着淡淡的气味，祁醉将车窗打开一条缝，冷空气瞬间将味道冲淡，于炀也跟着清醒不少。

“清醒了？”身后人笑了一声：“清醒了就继续？”

意欲何为简直不能更直观了。

于炀无奈地回头他，睫毛上沾了泪珠，脸上绯红尚未褪去，看得祁醉心里一动，忍不住用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

于炀只得动了动麻木腿脚，支起身扶着操作台朝主驾的位置一点点爬过去，用手肘支撑着座位，尽量下沉腰肢，屁股高高翘起，将脸埋在手臂里不愿意抬头。

“这么乖？”祁醉揉捏着眼前两片白嫩臀肉，瞧见中间的小口被手指蹂躏许久，已经肿胀不堪，收缩时微微张开流出液体，顺着嫩红的边缘流下，被指头截住了，悉数涂在腿根和臀尖上。

“你是不是还应该再说一句‘老公请用’？”

衣服再次被撩起，一只手搂在腰间，不时向上移动着抚摸拉扯乳尖，舌尖顺着股沟一路舔吻至到肩胛，带着微痒的湿意，动作色情至极，随后背部被略高的体温贴合，无法忽视的硬热贴着臀缝摩擦，时不时在入口戳弄着，像是提示要他做好准备。

“可以吗？”祁醉问他。

于炀羞于开口，蹭了蹭祁醉的脸，默默点了点头。

性器随即利刃一般劈了进来，长驱直入没有丝毫犹豫，强势着填满了肠道，一直深入到令人恐惧的地步才停止。对方显然已经失了耐心，再不是绅士般的温情款款，快速挺动腰胯，撞击一次比一次更加凶狠，性器次次都抽离到要脱出入口时才再次顶入，精准碾过前列腺。

高潮后身体的敏感成倍增长，快感不断叠加到几乎承受不住，眩晕中伴着轻微的恶心，于炀握住卡在腰间的手，妄图让祁醉慢一点，可惜徒劳的挣扎只能激起对方更大的征服欲，出口的话语被凶狠的冲撞顶得支离破碎，祁醉甚至捂住他的嘴阻止他呼喊出声。

声音略微嘶哑，眼泪不停滴落在祁醉手背上，车窗上贴着单面可视的膜，祁醉看不到于炀的表情，只能从不断攀附上来的手指判断出对方的难耐，直到于炀终于将他的手松掰开后，叫喊再不受控制放肆而出，伴着浓重的鼻音，整个人不住向后贴上他，像缺乏安全感的小动物一样，挣扎着扭过头来，嗅着他的脖子和肩膀以寻求安慰。

想到对方满眼含泪的凄惨模样，祁醉心里发痒，按着于炀的肩膀从他体内脱离出来，拍着他的屁股迫使他翻转过来。转身时体液混合着润滑剂流了满腿，黏答答地证明着什么，于炀勉强用后腰撑在扶手盒巴掌大的地方，险险跌落的窘迫境地，而后双腿被分开，一条挂在副驾的椅背上，另一条弯折到极限膝盖几乎贴上了下巴，身体被拉扯到发痛，伴随着粗硕再次侵入，混合出难以言喻的古怪快感，性器胀到深红发紫，反复折磨着敏感的肠道，入口被完全撑平，可怜兮兮地含吮着凶狠伐达的凶器，不断带出润滑和水液，被祁醉胡乱涂抹在他身上。

“别……”只说了一个字就无法表达更多，嘴唇张合着想要表达什么，却出了哭喊再发不出别的声音。

就是这个表情，祁醉想，不管他怎么过分对待，也只能无助地求他，然后任由欺负都只以加倍的顺从和服帖奉还。

浑浑噩噩中被射在了身上。祁醉不喜欢戴套的厚重感，又不想冲动过后造成不必要的麻烦，只得每次都糟蹋掉不少纸巾。于炀已经想不起自己到底射了没有，只能茫然地看着祁醉低下头来，眼里是永不遮掩的张扬笑意，将手覆在他的眼上，一片黑暗中热烈地亲吻他——

“我爱你……”

他听见祁醉说了什么，连忙拉掉对方的手，两枚戒指恰巧贴在一起，清晰地摆在眼前。

手再次被拉起，亲吻落在中指。

“我爱你，一如我爱所诞出的血肉，原初和未来。山海人众，抑或草木浅花，鉴证无可辩驳。”

情话浮夸华丽如同中世纪的洛可可画风，于炀却忍不住心动，一如往常。

谁让是祁醉呢。

.FIN.

题目和文没有任何关系，瞎用了一首喜欢的歌的歌名。


End file.
